100 Ways
by Khoshekh42
Summary: 100 ways that Dean and Cas could get together. Rated T for language (I blame Dean). Please Read and Review! Each chapter is stand alone.
1. Sleeping

Dean shifted sleepily in the bed as he woke up, unaware of Cas watching him from the chair. Sam was already up, and it was the smell of his coffee that finally lured Dean out of the comfortably warm bed. When he saw Cas he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Whoa! Whatcha doin' Cas?

"I was watching you sleep Dean." Sam snorted into his coffee cup, and Dean glared at him.

"You look very peaceful while you're sleeping, Dean." Dean just stared at Cas now. "What?" Cas's face fell, "Did I upset you somehow Dean? That was not my intention. I promise." Dean was about to chew Cas out for watching him while he was asleep, but the concern and guilty expression made Dean soften. "Nah. It's fine Cas. Just startled me, that's all." Cas's face split into a huge grin, and Dean knew instantly that he'd made the right decision. Sam was shaking his head in the background. Those two really could be huge idiots sometimes. Dean swallowed, resisting the urge to go over and capture Cas's adorable grin in his lips. No. That was stupid. He couldn't walk over and kiss him. No. That would just be unacceptable. Dean decided to just smile comfortingly back at Cas. And that smile was the best thing that Dean could've done right then. Cas had already been wondering whether he should go over to Dean and confess all of his feelings in one small action. He hadn't been planning to do it, now especially after the scare that he'd gotten from Dean's reaction. But now that all changed. When Dean smiled down at him so sweetly, something inside him broke. Cas stood slowly, the grin on his face sliding off, not because he wasn't happy, but because he was so nervous about his actions. When Dean's smile faded as well, Cas almost stopped, but Dean's beautiful green eyes were all that Cas could see. It was if there was no other color in the world. Cas kept on walking until he was a total of four inches from Dean's face. Cas's lips were slightly parted, as if he was surprised with his own actions. Dean was trying to tell himself not to lean forward and break the barrier of air between them. He was trying to tell himself that this was just Cas not understanding personal space. But there was no denying what was going on when Cas finally moved forward those measly four inches that seemed so impossibly far just yesterday. Just a few minutes ago really. And they were happy. No one tried to deny that they'd wanted to do that since who even knows when anymore. It felt as if they'd always been in love with each other. But no one really needed to say any of that. Somehow it was all conveyed through that one small kiss, which wasn't really important in the long run of the planet. But to that small group, it was everything.

* * *

**A/N: Every Monday I'm going to update this. Each is a stand alone story, and each will be exactly 500 words (not including the authors note). There will be 100 chapters in the end (I hope I make it there without abandoning it! None of the stories will be a definite AU, just plot deviation. I think. I know that none of them will be high school, or everyone's human, no such thing as monsters, it's all going to be the typical Supernatural thing. Maybe. I don't really know where I'm going with this. If you have any ideas, please review them to me, I know that I won't be able to come up with 100 ideas all on my own! I will give you the credit for the idea though, I promise. I hope you like it, please like and comment! If you see any mistakes, I wrote this at 1 in the morning so... review and tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Memories of School

It pained Cas to know that Dean would never love him the same way that he loved Dean. Dean loved him as family. He'd even told him once 'You're family, Cas.' That was more than Cas deserved, but it still wasn't what he'd wanted ever since he first saw Dean's shining soul in Hell. Even though he'd been through thirty years of torture, then ten years of torturing, his soul still had some goodness left. Cas had had no doubt that Dean was The Righteous Man then. He still had no doubt.

Dean could never tell Cas his feelings. It just wasn't him. What they had now was good. They were friends, and that didn't need to change. If Dean told Cas that he... well, if Dean told Cas about how he felt, everything would change. Whether Cas actually felt the same (which he didn't), or if he didn't even care... things would quickly get awkward among the both of them. And they really didn't need that right now. Or anytime. And whether this was the actual reason for not telling him was beside the point. Because it definitely wasn't because Dean was scared, no... Not that.

Sam really couldn't take it anymore. It was so painfully obvious to him that the two were head over heels for each other. But the only problem was that neither could see that the other felt the same. It was horrible. It was disgusting really. Even Bobby could tell that they were like twelve year olds with crushes on each other. It was like they were in middle school, and everyone in the school knew about them. Except them. He remembered there were two kids in one of the schools that they went to, and Dean had helped get Sierra and Garret together. Sam got an idea. Knowing that Dean would remember exactly what he'd said, he'd spent months bragging about it.

"So, Dean. You know Cas?" Dean eyed him suspiciously. "Course I do, Sam..." Sam shrugged, imitating Dean when he'd been a kid, "Yeah, so you must've noticed the way that he, well, you know... looks at you." Sam had even changed his voice slightly, trying to sound like Dean used to. Dean squinted at him, but didn't say anything. Sam continued. "Personally, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed. I mean. I think that pretty much everyone else at school..." He trailed off, as if he'd made a mistake. Dean's eyes widened considerably, "CAS! Get your celestial wavelength ass down here RIGHT NOW!" Sam grinned, glad that he'd gotten his point across. Cas appeared in the middle of the hotel room, obviously concerned. "Is everything okay?" Dean nodded, realizing that he had no clue what to do. "Uh... Cas, I was talking to Sammy, and he said something that got me thinking..." Sam stood, and whispered something in Cas's ear, and Cas's eyes widened just as Dean's had. Sam left the room. He knew that they had some things to sort out.


	3. Where We First Met

"Cas, uh, can I borrow you for a sec?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cas nodded,

"Er- I'm gonna take Baby out for a spin, and I was wndngfownttgoith..." Dean trailed off, picking at a string on his shirt.

"Dean, could you repeat that. I might be able to understand many different languages, but mumbling isn't one of them." Cas was trying to be friendly, but still Dean just laughed nervously. "Erm... I'm taking Baby out for a spin... and I was wondering if you wanted to... go with." He glanced up at Cas and Cas smiled. "I'd love to, Dean." Dean smiled, though Cas could still sense that Dean was nervous. Cas followed Dean out into the Impala, sliding into the passenger seat as Dean started the car.

They didn't speak as Dean was driving, but Cas could faintly hear Dean humming something for pretty much the entire time. Finally they pulled up to a rusty warehouse, and Dean stepped out of the car. Cas fluttered out next to him, and they approached the metal doors of the smallish warehouse together.

It was only when they went inside that Cas finally recognized where they were. They were in that old warehouse that they'd really first met face to face.

Dean guided him to where they stood that day, by the table. "Dean... may I ask what we're doing here?"

"See, Cas, this..." he motioned around him, "This is another human tradition-like thing. This is the first place that I met you." Cas tilted his head, "But we met in Hell."

Dean snorted, "You know, I really don't think that Hell is the best place for this. I don't think that that Hell is the best place for anything."

"It's the best place for torture."

"You know, this really isn't what I came here to talk about, Cas!" Cas could sense anger bubbling up inside of Dean, so he let the matter rest, "So why did you bring me here?" The anger inside of Dean melted away, and was replaced by something else. Something softer. Something that Cas couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I brought you here... because I- well, there's something that I want to say to you, and... well, we were in the area, and... well... I decided that now would be a good time." Cas opened his mouth, but Dean held his hand up before he could say anything. "No, Cas, don't say anything, this'll be easier if you don't say anything. I met you here, and, though I didn't even realize it then, that's when the ball started rolling. Back then it was so small, I didn't even know it was there, but it got larger as time went on, and as I got to know you better... Well, I can't ignore it anymore. I... I love you, Castiel." And finally the Angel could put his finger on what the softer emotion was. It was love. And that made Cas very happy.

* * *

**A/N: I almost regret putting in the 500 words per chapter thing, but I really don't. Please tell me what you think, and give me any suggestions for the next chapter, cause honestly I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the others, and I'm only on chapter three of 100! So suggestions, comments, questions: Review! Please like and comment! Thanks!**


	4. Favorite Places

Dean led Cas to the sad looking swing-set at the edge of the small park in Lawrence. Or, at least, that's where Cas thought that they were going. And so, when Dean led him straight past it, it caught Cas by surprise. Instead they ended up by a large oak tree with a tangling of branches where there were only a couple spots that you could see the sky above it from the ground. It was a beautiful tree. Suddenly, Dean jumped and grabbed one of the lower branches, hoisting himself up on top of it. Crouching there, he motioned with his hand "Come on."

"Dean... I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"What, you don't know how to climb a tree? I'll show you." Dean grinned, and patted the tree b branch beside him. "Come on. You saw me do it! And no cheating and just flying up here. It's climbing it that's most of the fun, you know." Finally Cas sighed in resignation, and mimicked Dean's movements. He was able to get himself on the branch on the second try. Dean was grinning as he stood, Now climbing higher up into the tree. Cas stared concernedly after him as Dean called back to him, telling him to follow. Cas did, eventually, and they ended up stopping at a thick branch somewhere in the middle of the tree.

"I loved to sit here when I was younger. I was just four, and Dad would help me get up to this branch. We would sit here, and talk about sports, or Sam, or all sorts of things." There are tears in Dean eyes, as he smiles fondly at the leaves in front of him. "One day, he brought me up here, and helped me carve my initials into the trunk," Dean pointed to a slightly warped version of the letters DW and under it JW in the tree.

"Dad told me that he wasn't going to show Sam this place. It was going to be ours. Our little place to go when the stress of the world got to us. It was perfect. And that's why I brought you here. It's perfect. The perfect place to go. It's the right thing to do."

So then, Cas kissed Dean. Because it was right for the moment. And Dean accepted it, he was surprised at first, of course, but soon it felt good. It felt right for the moment. And Dean kissed Cas.

*:*:*:*:*

Sam was sitting on a bench in the park as he saw Dean and Cas head to the old oak tree. He followed, just after they disappeared in the tangling of branches. He stepped under the tree, looking up, he still couldn't see them. He walked around the base of the tree until he found a spot where he could see them. And they were kissing. Sam grinned, pulling out his phone to take a picture to show them later. Sam smiled, _finally, _he thought. _Finally._

* * *

**A/N: This was a lovely idea from a guest, Nicole. I absolutely fell in love with the idea. I'm just going to say that I'm absolutely rubbish at kissing scenes, so... yeah. Sorry about that. Anywho, next will be another suggestion by Nicole, which I also loved. Thank you for your ideas so far, I absolutely love them, and if I don't write a chapter based on your idea, then it's either because I couldn't understand it, or I didn't know enough about what you were saying to write it. Keep in mind that I haven't seen season 9 or the last episode of season 8. Because we know that it'll be a cliffhanger, and we don't want to be hanging on that cliff for any longer then we have to. Please like and comment. Thanks!**


	5. Pie

Dean smiled thoughtfully as he stuck the forkful of pie into his mouth. He wondered why the pie was just sitting there on the motel counter. He, of course, figured that Sam had finally went out and gotten him pie. It was an interesting pie, pear pie. He'd never seen it in the stores before. Soon though, it became his favorite pie. He was quickly working his way through eating the entire pie. Sam opened the door, sighing when he saw Dean, "Really, Dean? You went and got pie?"

"What?" Though, it came out more like "Ha?" with his mouthful of pie. He swallowed, "I thought that you were the one that got the pie." Sam shook his head, and Dean shrugged, taking another bite of the pie, "It's really good, though. Pear pie." Sam was looking suspiciously at it, "Dean, you know, there's probably a good reason that it was there, and it's likely that it's not a good reason."

"Sam, its pie, and its good. Don't ruin the moment. For that I'm not giving you any of it." Sam rolled his eyes, but still eyed the pie suspiciously. Dean shook his head, and stuffed a bite of pie into his mouth. Sam shook his head, and told Dean that he was going to take a shower. Dean nodded, not really paying attention to any of what Sam was saying.

A couple of minutes later, Cas appeared in the middle of the hotel room with a fluttering of his wings. "I see that you got my gift, Dean." Dean looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. "This was you?" Cas nodded. Dean stared at him, "Really? Uh, where did you get it? I've never seen one before."

"I got it at the convenience store."

"Why?"

"I- Well, I... I believe that" Cas coughed nervously. "I believe that it's a human custom to get gifts to people that you like." Dean stared at him.

"No, Cas. That's usually for people that you _like _like. Like, more than just friends like. I think that you probably misunderstood-"

"I don't think that I misunderstood, Dean." Dean stared at him, not moving. "Whadoya mean you don't think that you misunderstood.

"I understand. I know what it means to give a person a gift. I thought- I thought that maybe it would be a little less..." Cas trailed off when he saw that Dean was staring at him like he was crazy. Dean let out a low whistle. "Cas... uh. I had no idea. I didn't know. I-"

*:*:*:*:*

Sam came out of the shower, buttoning up his shirt. "So, Dean, I've been thinking about this spirit, and- whoa! O-kay... I guess I'll leave you two... okay. Leaving then." Sam quickly slipped out of the front door, not really knowing whether he should stand in shock, or just stand there smirking. He pulled out his phone, and started texting Bobby. Sam told him that he'd get his fifty bucks by the end of the month.


	6. Panic Room Part A

"Dean, I have to tell you something." Sam said, making up his mind,

"Can it wait?" Dean asked impatiently. He kept his eyes glued to the television screen. Sam rolled his eyes, and flicked off the television.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, reaching for the remote, and failing horribly, seeing as Sam was holding it as high above his head as he could.

"Sammy! Give that back, Doctor Piccolo was just about to confess that the baby was Doct-"

"Dean. No. It can't wait. This is a lot more important than who Piccolo's kid belongs to." Dean sat down on the mattress in defeat, staring intently at Sam. "This'd better be important."

"Believe me, it is. Okay. Bit of an awkward question, and before you turn red and start spluttering, could you think about the answer?" Dean started to stare suspiciously at Sam, but nodded nonetheless. Sam took a deep breath, "Okay. Are you in love with Cas?" Dean turned bright red, and opened his mouth to start spluttering (just as Sam told him not to do), but Sam held up his hand. "Dean. I said no. Think about it. And remember that I can tell when you're lying." Dean's face continually got redder and redder. A full minute passed. Sam raised his eyebrows, and Dean's face turned a shade darker. Sam could no longer distinguish any of the freckles on Dean's cheeks now that his face was so dark.

"So?" Sam prompted. Mumbling. Sam smirked, "That's what I thought."

"I never said anything!" Dean said indignantly. Sam laughed, "Trust me, Dean, it was obvious enough before. This here is only proof. But before you start bitching to me, I have good news." Glare. Sam laughed again. "Cas loves you back."

"No he doesn't."

"Ha!" Sam shouted, Dean just looked confused.

"I just got you to admit it." Sam told him smugly. More glaring.

"But that's not the point." Sam said, getting back on track, "He does too love you."

"No, he really doesn't."

"Yeah, he does,"

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I have proof." Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets before Dean went back to glaring suspiciously at him.

"No you don't.

"I'm not going to do this twice in two minutes. I really do though."

"How?"

"He told me." Sam said matter of factly, Dean scoffed. "No." he said, but there was just the tiniest bit of hope in there, that maybe, just maybe, Sam was telling the truth.

"No really, I asked him and he told me. Seriously. I just said 'Are you in love with my brother?' and he kinda blushed and said 'yeah', and he said that he had no chance with it though, and I told him that I wouldn't count on that if I were him." Dean was staring blankly at him. Sam rolled his eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you Dean? Go! Shoo, find Cas!" He pushed Dean out of the room, and smiled in satisfaction.


	7. Panic Room Part B

"Nothing! I swear, I just said that we don't actually have that creature in the Panic Room, I just said that is was important, and to call Cas and come. Why?" Sam's face went from confused to terrified in two seconds. "Shit. Does he know the plan?"

"No! I was just seeing what all he knew. Calm down. Dean," Bobby started speaking into the phone again. "Just get down here already wouldya? Bring your Angel with you." Bobby hung up, and sighed. "Now let's get some work done before he gets here. If we're going to waste most of the day on those two, we might as well at least try to get something done." Sam looked at the list that a group of hunters had given Bobby, wanting him to give them the supplies for a nearby hunt that they were working. Sam nodded and glanced down the list to figure out what he would need to get for the group.

*:*:*:*:*

"Cas, uh, could you, you know, come down here? Sam's actin' really weird and he's hiding stuff from me, and he and Bobby are trying to get both of us to Bobby's place, so uh, yeah…."

"Hello, Dean. What's going on with Sam?"

"Well he called me trying to pretend that some creature is in Bobby's Panic Room, and I was able to see through that, and now he and Bobby are hiding something from me. And they want both of us at Bobby's ASAP." Cas tilted his head, "…What does sap have anything to do-"

"It's an acronym Cas. ASAP. As Soon As Possible. Just come on. Bobby's porch." There was a fluttering of Cas's wings and Dean was standing on the front doorstep, wincing uncomfortably. Bobby opened the door before either had time to knock, "Well come on then. Took you long enough!" Bobby stood aside to see Sam walking towards them, setting down a glass of some sort of blood on the counter. "It's in the Panic Room," He said solemnly, motioning to the door to the basement.

*:*:*:*:*

Sam started to undo the bolt on the door, grinning wickedly when he knew that neither Cas nor Dean could see. He left Dean to open the door. Dean raised an eyebrow, but stepped forward nonetheless, and swung open the door, Cas right behind him. Bobby and Sam shoved the pair into the room, and Sam heaved the door shut, grinning and laughing. He slid open the window on the door to grin in.

"What the hell, Sam? What the _literal_ hell? And you Bobby, you were in on this." Dean growled from inside the room. Sam grinned, "We decided that you two really just needed to sort out your feelings. So we decided to lock you in here as incentive. We're not letting you out until you do, and there's Angel warding to make sure Cas can't fly out. You'll get food every six or so hours. Have fun!"

It only took two hours.

**A/N: A) Sorry that this is up so late, B) I loved writing this! This chapter was probably one of my favorites to write so far. I hoped that you liked the chapter. Personally, I'm really proud of myself for getting this up on time. On a side note, happy birthday to me! Anywho, please like and comment! Thanks!**


	8. Valentine's Day Part A

Dean looked depressed. And confused. He didn't usually appear sad on Valentine's Day. He was usually quite pleased. No, correction, he was usually not there. But somehow, this Valentine's Day was different.

"What's up, Dean?" Sam asked plopping himself down next to Dean on the uncomfortable motel bed. Dean didn't take his eyes off of the television.

"Dean." Sam said again.

"Wha'?" Dean startled, breaking out of his stupor.

"I said what's up," Sam repeated amusedly, "Something in the show? Cause I don't think that you were actually watching. So… What's really up?"

"Nothing." Dean grumbled.

"Na uh. I don't believe you. Why are you so depressed on Valentine's Day? Usually you'd be out trying to pick up random chicks."

"I'm not- just... shut up." Sam grinned as Dean turned red. "So… who are you thinkin' about?"

"I'm not thinking about anyone, Sam. I just, don't feel like going out today."

"Suuuuure. Right, Dean Winchester doesn't feel like going out to pick up random chicks at the bar. So, either you're a shape-shifter-"

"No, I'm not a shape-shifter."

"Right. So, either that, or you're in looove…..!" Dean hit him. Sam just laughed. (Giggled more like, but he would never admit that). Dean hit Sam with his pillow.

"Ooh, is it a pillow fight?" Sam teased. "Are we six year old girls at a slumber party?"

"Sure, Sammy," Dean drawled "I'll braid your hair, and you can do my nails." Sam lay down flat on his stomach, his head propped up on his elbows, "You know what else they do at slumber parties, Dean? Tell each other their deepest secrets. Soooo…. Who are you thinkin' about? Cause I could guess…" Sam smirked. Dean just stared at him.

"I mean, I could tell Gabriel-"

"You wouldn't dare." Dean deadpanned, horror creeping onto his face.

"Oh but I would… I could say it's Meg, or Becky, or anyone, and you know that he'd go along with it and tease you to no end."

"You wouldn't dare." Dean repeated, the tiniest glimmers of hope that that was true.

"And as I lay me down to rest-"

"STOP!" Dean shouted lunging to clamp his hand over his brothers mouth. Sam just bit him.

"I pray to thee, Gabriel, to get down here to discuss Dean's love life." There was a flutter of wings. Dean punched Sam. Hard. Sam glared at him, but laughed.

"So, Dean? Whatcha need to get off of your chest? Cause I can just start naming names…" Gabriel sighed, "Come on. Who is it?"

"There is- there is no one."

"Dean-o. I'm disappointed. You think you- okay, I'm sorry, I can't take this seriously when you're standing on top of the bed like that. Why- why are you standing on top of the bed?"

Sam answered, "He was trying to shut me up so I couldn't call you, so I stood on top of the bed, and he followed. Then he stayed on the bed, I had enough sense to get off."

**A/N: Me? Late? Pssh! Never! Was I late? No! ...Yes. I'm sorry... This is for last week, and the one that I put up in about two minutes is a part 2 to this. So... I should probably take down the thing about each chapter is stand alone in the summary of the story. My excuse for not putting something up last week is... Na-uh. Nothing. I have nothing left to say now. Actually I do. I'm sorry! I'm listening to Imagine Dragons now! I won't apologize! Actually, I just did. Scratch all that. Anywho, I have a valid excuse for why I didn't update yesterday. I was sick! Really, it was horrible. I had a sore throat, and a headache, and it just hurt. So that's my excuse. Actually, I'm still not at school today, because I still have a bit of a fever. So... thanks for understanding! And also, I NEED IDEAS! REALLY! IDEAS! NOW! Please like and comment! Thanks!**


	9. Valentine's Day Part B

"See, now you've made me sad, Dean-y." Gabriel put his hands over his heart, "I feel very sad now." Dean shook his head, and sighed

"You didn't want me to come." Gabriel was grinning like a child who had been given candy, "So… I wanna know who Dean Winchester's in love with!" Dean groaned, and bounced down to sit on the bed. Sam smirked.

"So….? I don't think that it's Lisa…" Gabriel started, "And I don't think that it's any of the people that you've hooked up with at any bar, so…. Someone new?" Dean just glared at him. Sam was watching with interest and raised eyebrows.

"See," Gabriel continued, "I'm gonna take a leaf outta Balthy's book… and I'm gonna say one name. And I think, that it's gonna work." Dean looked up, confused.

"Cas." Gabriel said, leaning back onto the wall, and crossing his arms. Dean's face turned red, "Wha-? Tha- bu- no! No! He's just a friend." Gabriel laughed, "Dean-o! Don't… just don't! I can tell when you're lying." Gabriel laughed again, and turned to Sam, "You know what, Samsquatch? I'm glad you called! This is just getting fun. Dean-o and Cassie, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shut it!" Dean growled, "Just… shut it."

"Shut up!" Dean said again, looking more than vaguely annoyed. Gabriel laughed again, while Sam smirked.

"So?" Gabriel said, starting to look serious again (or, as serious as Gabriel could be), "What are we going to do about Cas?"

"What?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Idiot. How are you going to get him?" Dean choked, "What? _What?_ The hell? What's that even supposed to mean, dude?" Gabriel sighed, exasperated, "Lemme put this as simply as possible. You like Cas," Dean scoffed.

"Yeah." Gabriel stated, "You like Cas, and I'm pretty willing to say that he likes you too. So…" Gabriel looked up. "Cassie!" He shouted, grinning. Dean's eyes widened, "No!"

"What do you need, Gabriel?" Cas asked, appearing in the middle of the room sounding tired. He had blood in his hair.

"Nooo...!" Dean said, not glancing at Cas, "No! Gabriel doesn't need me. Uh, you! No! Sorry, just- uh… No. Gabriel doesn't need you. Just go back to- _shit!" _Apparently Dean had finally tuned to look at Cas. "Dude, you have blood, in your hair. What the hell happened?" Gabriel scooted over closer to Sam, "Sam!" He hissed. Sam turned his head to him, but kept his eyes on Dean and Cas.

"We should leave!" Gabriel hissed at Sam. Sam finally turned to him, "What?"

"You know. _Leave._ Leave them alone. In private."

"Oh." Gabriel flew them outside the motel. Gabriel grinned for a moment, "You know? You can thank me later." Sam smirked, and shook his head, laughing. "What? What do you mean, I can 'thank you later'?"

"What? What you mean, 'what do you mean'? Okay, that just sounded weird. But that's not the point. The point is, I just got those two together! And you _don't_ want to thank me?"

**A/N: I wasn't kidding when I said that I needed ideas. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE! I really do need the ideas! This was my last one. I'm sorry. I need help. Please like and comment! Thanks!**


	10. Rain

The rain was pouring down outside of the motel room. Sam sighed, "Dean, it looks as though were not going to be able to go after the ghost. I mean, the rain washing away the salt so that the ghost could kill us might put a bit of a dampening on the night."

"Isn't it inside? The rain wouldn't really affect inside would it?"

Sam shook his head, laughing lightly "No. The rain would just pour in as though the roof wasn't there." Dean smirked, turning away from the dark window. There was a fluttering of wings. Cas didn't have time to open his mouth before Dean interrupted.

"Hey. We're not really going hunting today. It's a bit too- uh, you know, stormy." Dean grinned, "I'm just gonna go head out to the bar. Pick up some pretty blonde." Sam shook his head and sighed exasperatingly. He saw a flash of something in Cas's eyes. He ignored it for the time being, but he stored it away, sure that he would want to think about it later.

While Dean was taking a while at the bar, Sam (and apparently Cas) was staying back at the hotel watching television (Read: Doctor Who). During the commercials (because Sam wasn't going to miss the show, he hasn't seen this episode before) Sam was glancing over at Cas, and he could tell that there was absolutely no way that Cas was actually watching the show. He looked sullen. And…

"Jealous?"

"What?"

"Are you… _jealous?_"

"What?" Cas repeated.

"Are you jealous?" Sam said again, with a smirk playing at his lips, "Of the girls that Dean's off picking up."

"Wh- what?" Cas said (once again) but this time the back of his ears went red.

"Are you jealous of the girls?"

"N-no, of course not." Cas wasn't looking at Sam anymore. Sam smiled and went back to watching the show.

*:*:*:*:*

Dean came back at the next morning. It was still pouring outside. Cas was still there. Apparently he had stayed up all night watching more Doctor Who episodes then Sam had ever seen in a row. Sam smirked at Dean had tossed his head towards Cas, telling him silently to talk to him. Dean shrugged, telling _Sam_ silently that he had no clue what he was talking about. Dean sighed finally.

"What is it, Cas?" Cas looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Please?"

"It's, it's nothing, Dean. It's nothing." Now it was Dean who raised his eyebrows, skeptically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cas told him, more forcefully. He stood up, and opened the door, stepping inside. He hesitated slightly before closing it behind him.

"What did he say, Sam?" Dean hissed. Sam just smiled, "Go." Dean bit his lip, and he finally opened the door, and rushed outside.

"Cas!" He didn't care about the rain pouring down on him. Cas turned back to look at him. Dean grabbed him by his tie.

Sam smiled, and let go of the curtain, letting the two have their moment.

**A/N: THIS TIME IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR! So I got this tablet thing at the beginning of the school year, and yesterday at sectionals, I was writing this chapter. SO, since the school Wifi (this whole Iboss thing) won't let me onto this site, I couldn't post the chapter at school, so I decided to post it when I got home. So I get home. And apparently, It didn't effing save. But I saved it guys, I promise... No really, I saved it like, five times. So I get back to school, and thankfully it's there. So I save it a bazillion in a bazillion placed, and I get home and, bingo! I've got it. So, here you go! YAY! It's not a week late this time. Just a day... Sorry... We good? Okay, down to actual stuff. Thank you guys SO SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your ideas this idea is a combo of 2 ideas, both from kittysayzmeow. So say thanks to her! Or him. She could be him. Or he could be her. Or neither. I'm cool with that. So I thank you guys for any ideas that you gave me! More would be amazing, because, remember guys. I'm gonna do 100 of these. And I ain't gonna bail. Nope. Please! Shokran, danka, merci, thank you, wherever you're from I want your ideas. But, you know, in English. That's the only language I know. But I digress. Please like and comment. Thanks!**


	11. I forgot that Charlie's lesbian

"So how's Cas doin'?" Charlie asked with a certain nonchalance that concerned Dean.

"He's… fine…." He stared at the girl suspiciously for several moments before going back to staring at his brother's laptop. Sam was talking off talking to some witness, while Dean was stuck back at the Bunker with Charlie. When he glanced back up at her, she was still staring at him.

"Charlie…? What are you doing?"

"Just wondering." She replied, looking back down at her own collection of research.

"Wondering what?" Dean was still suspicious.

"How you can deny the epic romance between you and Cas." She told him, completely unfazed by the choking noise from Dean that followed.

"I think I must've heard you wrong, Charlie," Dean laughed nervously. Charlie huffed, setting down the giant book of creatures, "No, Dean. You didn't hear me wrong. I've been trying to get you to realize it since I read the Carver Edlund series online. Don't re remember?" Dean's face remained unchanged. (Rather, Dean was still trying to stare at Charlie incredulously while turning beet red).

"You didn't notice. Really? I brought up Cas, and said something about Cas being dreamy."

"I do remember that." Dean told her, not really sure where this was going, but knowing that it could be nothing good.

"You really still can't get it? Seriously, now I know why Sam's the smart one. Right, I'll put it in simpler terms. Why would _I _call Cas dreamy?"

"Because you-" Suddenly a look of realization dawned across Dean's face. "Oh."

"Now the great lump's got it." Charlie laughed cheerfully, picking up the book again.

"But- I'm not-"

"See what I mean? Denying your epic romance. Right there. Because if you allow me to explain, I think that you might understand. See, I saw this all from an outsider's perspective, seeing the books. Cas rebelled for you, right? Right." She said, answering her own question, "So, I mean, he literally gave up everything that he believed was true, for just a little human. He had never questioned anything that his people were doing, until _you_ came along Dean Winchester. You changed his mind on _everything._ If that's not love, then I don't even what is. Then the staring alone would be enough, but the _flirting_."

"What? I don't flirt with Cas!" Dean interjected indignantly. Charlie snorted, "Yeah right. 'The last person that looked at me like that, I got laid.' Sure that's not flirting. Here's the denial again."

"I- I- I…." Each time that Dean tried to speak, more of the fight drained out of his voice, and when he spoke again. It was more vaguely interested, as opposed to angry with Charlie. "I… have, to go." He stood up quickly, swiping his coat off the back of his chair and jogging out the door of the bunker.

When Sam got back from interrogating the witness, he'd asked what they'd figured out, and where Dean was. All Charlie did was grin evilly and laugh, and walk away.

**A/N: This is me getting these things in much, much later then I should. Sorry... I'm updating two of these today because I didn't update one last week. SORRY! REALLY REALLY SORRY! I really do need ideas though...**


	12. Did I say that out loud?

Everything was just happening too damn fast. Cas couldn't figure out what was going on. He knew that the vampires were everywhere, drenching the whole warehouse with the sickening smell of blood. He killed another with a swipe of his blade, and returned to staring around, trying to find the pair of hunters. The search was, though, to no avail. The Winchesters were still nowhere to be found. He hacked his way through at least seven more of the vampires before he heard Sam shouting at him from across the room.

"Cas!" The Angel heard him shout, and his attention snapped to the tall figure instantly.

"It's Dean." No.

"He's hurt." Oh God, please, no. Cas wasted no time by walking, for he simply flew the length of the warehouse with no trouble at all. It was true. Dean had definitely been injured. There was a large gash across his abdomen, and he was losing blood by the second. Cas closed the wound as Sam fought the vampires surrounding them. Dean was still out cold. He'd lost much more blood then Castiel was comfortable with. He scooped him into his arms, muttering comforting words in Enochian, even though Dean could neither hear him, nor would he understand what he was saying. He dragged Sam with him as they flew back to the hotel room that they were staying in. Sam dropped the machete on the floor, abandoning it to look over his older brother.

"He won't wake." Cas told him, "Not for a few hours. Let him rest and he… should… be fine." Sam looked at him, "Should?" Cas shifted nervously, and uncomfortably. Sam nodded.

A total of ninety minutes later found Sam left to go to the grocery store, and Cas siting in the uncomfortable motel room chair he'd dragged up right next to the edge of Dean's bed. He had his hand on Dean's forehead as, he told himself, an effort to make sure that Dean wasn't going to suffer any complications from blood loss. He was still murmuring in Enochian.

"Bagle nenni olani gemeganza niis oi, Dean Winchester? Olani nanaeel ipamis motif ol motif oi. Olani hoath ol, Dean. Olani hoath ol. Omani hoath ol." Cas continued to murmur this phrase under his breath for at least half an hour while rubbing his thumb along Dean's forehead.

"Cas?" Perhaps things might have turned out different had Cas heard Dean. Instead he continued his muttering. And at some point through that, Cas had apparently started speaking in English. Which Dean could actually understand. Cas would later not really be sure whether this was actually a good thing. Dean sat up, staring at Cas, disregarding every part of his body telling that he was in pain, and needed to lie back down. "Wha- what was that?" Cas froze. Had he been saying all of that out loud?

"Are you really… Is that really how you feel?" Dean asked his softly.

"Yes." Cas murmured, sounding somewhat nervous

"I love you."

**A/N: This is actually the one should be updating today!**

**T/N: **

**Bagle****nenni olani gemeganza niis oi:** **What have I done for this?**

**Olani nanaeel ipamis motif ol motif oi: I do not like you like this. **

**Olani hoath oi: I love you (:D)**


	13. Movie Night

Dean curled up on the bed in front of the crappy hotel television, sighing after a long day of hunting. He started flicking through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. Sam was out, doing research on something or another, Dean hadn't really been paying attention when Sam told him. He probably should've. That didn't really matter now though. It was too late to ask. He could technically call him and figure out where he was, but really, Dean was too lazy. Dean continued to flick through channels. He sighed at the pitiful choices, mostly shit romantic shows, or procedural cop shows. He'd always hated both. He debated leaving the room, to go to Blockbusters to find a good movie to watch. Maybe Two Towers. Especially since Sam wasn't around to tease him about watching nerdy stuff. Sam had always made fun of him when he did things that were just as nerdy as the things that Sam did. Well fine then. He was going to leave this nice, comfy hotel room and go out to get a movie. He grabbed his coat from the back of the hotel chair, and headed out into the chilly autumn nighttime air. There was a rustle that for a moment, he thought was leaves scraping on the sidewalk.

"Hello, Dean." Dean startled at the deep voice. "Oh, hey, Cas!" Dean's voice was cheery. He seemed genuinely happy about seeing the Angel. "I'm just off to get Lord of the Rings from Blockbuster." Cas stared at him. Dean raised his eyebrows, and stared back. "You've never seen Lord of the Rings? No, of course you haven't. Right, you and I are going to watch Lord of the Rings. No complaints from you." The corner of Cas's mouth twitched upward in a small smile. Dean couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing the Angel smile was a rare thing. Dean walked with Cas the entire way to the Blockbusters. He held the door open for Cas, and he noticed a small smirk on the woman at the counter. He chose to ignore that. Dean was able to quickly locate the fantasy movie section. He picked up all three movies, and headed to the counter. He gave the lady a suspicious look. She was still smirking, "Movie night, boys?" She questioned as she scanned the movies. "Name?"

"Christian Alberts." Dean replied, without pause. She nodded and handed him back the movies after unlocking the case with the magnetic strips.

They walked back to the hotel room, Dean explaining the premise of the movies the entire way. Dean may of may not have held the door open for him at the hotel room too. He put the first movie in, and sat down on the hotel bed. Cas continued to stand. Dean smirked, and motioned for Cas to sit down on the bed next to him.

By the time the first movie was over, both Cas and Dean had fallen asleep. And they were comfortable.

**A/N: What's this? Me getting this thing up on time? (Sort of) I mean, it's 11:30 now that I'm posting it. But... It's still Monday right? So, whatcha think? I know that this really isn't them getting together, but... you still like it anyway? Please? Alright I just want to say that I really love you guys. This isn't because I wanted to get recognized, I just wanted to see if my stories were decent. And it means SO much to me that you like it. Really. Thank you so much. I love you guys. All of you. Please like and comment! Thanks!**


End file.
